The present invention relates to a technology effective when applied to a metal film forming technology in a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device (or a semiconductor integrated circuit device).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-247559 (Patent Document 1) and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007-0148896 (Patent Document 2) disclose a technology of forming a ruthenium film as a lower electrode of DRAM (dynamic random access memory) by sputtering according to a PCM (point cusp magnetron) system (i.e., PCM sputtering) and CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-358091 (Patent Document 3) and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002-0089027 (Patent Document 4) disclose a technology of forming, by a kind of ionization sputtering, a titanium film, a titanium nitride film, or the like as a barrier metal layer for effectively filling a contact hole with aluminum.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-127005 (Patent Document 5) discloses a technology of forming a titanium film as a barrier metal film by sputtering based on an IMP (Ion Metal Plasma) system in order to fill aluminum in a hole with a high aspect ratio.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-223708 (Patent Document 6), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-165663 (Patent Document 7), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-267569 (Patent Document 8), and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-32598 (Patent Document 9) disclose a technology of using TiW as a barrier metal of an aluminum source electrode of a trench gate power MOSFET (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 223752/1998 (Patent Document 10), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 45281/1994 (Patent Document 11), and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-21880 (Patent Document 12) disclose a technology of forming a titanium film, a titanium nitride film (or TiW), or the like as a barrier metal layer of an aluminum interconnect by using typical sputtering.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-318395 (Patent Document 13), U.S. Patent Publication 2003-0199156 (Patent Document 14), and U.S. Patent Publication 2005-0145899 (Patent Document 15) disclose a technology of using TiW as a barrier metal of an aluminum source electrode of a power MOSFET and forming an aluminum source electrode by reflow.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-247559
[Patent Document 2] U.S. Patent Publication 2007-0148896
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-358091
[Patent Document 4] U.S. Patent Publication 2002-0089027
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-127005
[Patent Document 6] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-223708
[Patent Document 7] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-165663
[Patent Document 8] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-267569
[Patent Document 9] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-32598
[Patent Document 10] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 223752/1998
[Patent Document 11] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 45281/1994
[Patent Document 12] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-21880
[Patent Document 13] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-318395
[Patent Document 14] U.S. Patent Publication 2003-0199156
[Patent Document 15] U.S. Patent Publication 2005-0145899